Love is Like a Strawberry
by Reona-chan
Summary: Love is like a strawberry. Life is like a cake. The strawberry is the best part of the cake, as love is the best part of life. Let’s value our lives, together. LxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **Pshaw… Yeah, I'm still working on "A Summer Getaway", don't worry! It's not on hiatus… Yet. Snicker. Anyway, um, yeah, L---

L: Slap. Don't call me by my real name.

Me: Owwie. Fine. ToT 

L: … :3

**Author's Notes (AFTER WE WERE SO RUDELY INTERRUPTED.): **Ryuuzaki, is just, well, plain awesome. And you can't blame him for that. So, it's time for a little oneshot, yay!

L: … Gimme mah sugar.

Me: Fine. Hands L a bowl of 'sugar' cubes.

L: … Munch. WHAT THE--- Passes out on the floor.

Raito (Light): ZOMG! YOU KILLED L! YOU'RE KIRA! 

Me: I see you're still innocent, huh?... Didn't retrieve your Death Note yet?

Raito: Cough. Shaddup.

Me: Fine.

Raito: What DID you give him anyway? 

Me: Shrugs. … Salt cubes.

Raito: Oh.

Me: BTW, Raito, your last name, Yagami, backwards, is I'm a gay. :3

Raito: I really hate you.

Me: I hate you too, I'm a gay. ..

**Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, would I be writing this?**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I stared at him for what seemed to be an hour, but, was actually a few minutes. Ryuuzaki popped another piece of candy into his mouth, and I sighed.

"Ne, Ryuuzaki-kun, how much sugar do you eat?" I asked, blinking. Ryuuzaki turned to look at me, and I could feel a tingle in my lower back area. True, we were just students going to the same school, _high school _students, if you were wondering, but although I see him almost every day of my life, just a mere glimpse of him sent shivers down my spine.

Ryuuzaki shrugged. "I don't know," He answered, and I was surprised. Ryuuzaki was mainly the smartest student in our class, no, make that the school, and yet, he couldn't answer a question pertaining to _**himself**_, which nobody else should know but him. I blinked again, taking a seat beside him on the bench.

Ryuuzaki was normally spotted eating some candy or other confectionaries under this _Sakura _(Cherry Blossom, if you may.) tree, and if you were lucky, he wouldn't stop you from sitting beside him, or talking to him, at the least.

Ryuuzaki stared at me for a moment, then continued to eat his candy.

"What do you want, Kiriu," He asked, although his question sounded more like a statement.

I shrugged, "I dunno. I guess I just want to sit here."

The truth is, I've been crushing heavily on Ryuuzaki, which most people would find odd, since he is more or less the embodiment of a total freak. With the severe eye bags, the way he walks, talks, sits and the way he picks things up, you couldn't really call Ryuuzaki 'normal.'

I could've sworn Ryuuzaki froze for a while, but then he returned to eating his beloved, sweet confectionaries. I remained silent, as did he, and I realized this conversation was going nowhere.

"Ne, Ryuuzaki-kun, are you diabetic?" I inquired, scooting towards him slightly, so that he wouldn't notice my displacement. Ryuuzaki looked at me again, and shook his head.

"If you use your head, you won't get fat even if you eat sweets," He responded, and I blinked.

"Why?"

"The brain uses up the most calories of the body, Kiriu," He answered, and stood up, making his way back to campus.

I pouted childishly, following him.

"What now?" He asked, in his normal bored and lazy tone. I ruffled his messy dark hair, and grinned playfully, "Nothing, just going back to campus, too. See you around, Ryuuzaki-kun!"

I made my way, skipping happily, while Ryuuzaki stood there, silently, as though he was waiting for something.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

--- 3rd Person View --- (Since this is so, Ryuuzaki will be referred to as L now, since Kiriu knows L as Ryuuzaki. Thank you. :3)

L ran his fingers through his thick, black hair, and fell onto his bed, sighing.

'_What is this?' _He thought to himself, slapping his forehead and running said hand down his face, _'I've read on the internet that when you fall in 'love' that butterflies seem to be in your stomach. I've learned, though, that it's physically impossible. _(Don't ask me how, don't ask me why.) _I've found out it was just a saying. I think I know what it means now.'_

"Watari, please bring me a slice of cake," L mumbled, as beads of sweat started to appear on his forehead. _'True, Kiriu is the only person who talks to me, and has the guts to actually sit beside me at times… But then, what makes her so different from the rest?' _He thought, sucking lightly on his thumb and curling up into a ball.

L closed his eyes, sighing. _'Kiriu Uchisan… What's so different about you?'_

The cake arrived, and L ate it silently, leaving the strawberry, as it was his favorite part of the cake.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

--- 1st Person --- (A.K.A. Kiriu.)

A smile played on my face, as I stuffed my notebook into my bag, ready for another school day.

"This is it. This is the day I tell him how I feel!" I shouted enthusiastically, pumping my fist in the air. I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and took a bite from it, making my way to school.

I felt the wind blow through my dark blue hair, and practically felt like today was my day. _'Ryuuzaki-kun…!' _I thought to myself, as images of him appeared in my head, causing a smile to appear on my face, accompanied with a soft blush. "Yeah! Today is my day!" I shouted, dashing off to school.

"I think something's wrong with her," Raito mumbled, staring at my running figure, and supposedly, making his way to school as well.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I quietly slid over to my desk, which, luckily, was placed very conveniently beside Ryuuzaki's.

"Ohayou, Ryuuzaki-kun!" I greeted to the dark-eyed boy, and he looked towards me, nodding in acknowledgement. "Ohayou, Kiriu," He mumbled, turning his head back towards the chalkboard, which was empty.

'_Hm, maybe he likes the color green or something?' _I thought, giggling.

"Ne, Kiriu," Ryuuzaki's voice startled me, and I looked at him. I think my face was a slight pink color. "I need to talk to you. Can we meet later? After school?" He asked, and I nodded hesitantly, biting my lower lip.

I could've sworn I saw a ghost of a smile on his face for a split second, before he turned to look back at the chalkboard.

I looked at the clock silently. _'Nine more hours to go,' _I thought, slapping my forehead.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As the bell rang, I stood up, making my way downstairs to the bench by the _Sakura _tree. Ryuuzaki appeared a few seconds after, but refused to sit.

"Kiriu, although this isn't the proper time, nor place, I really must tell you something," He mumbled, slipping his hands in his pockets, his back remaining in its usual position. I nodded, remaining silent. "Although I'm not sure whether this is beneficial to you, or would strip you of your happiness but…"

"I think I love you, Kiriu Uchisan."

"I really think I do."

I blinked, trying to absorb all this information like a sponge soaking water. And before I knew it, his fingers were running through my hair, and his lips were pressed against mine. My cheeks turned a dark scarlet color, and I responded immediately, returning his sign of affection.

As we slowly parted, I noticed a trail of saliva which was almost invisible to the naked eye, and my face remained its scarlet color, replaying the events which occurred.

"Now that I've confessed, and got this over with, I must be off to Britain," Ryuuzaki mumbled, slipping his hands in his pockets and turning around.

"Wait… Ryuuzaki-kun…" I whispered, grabbing his wrist slightly.

Said male turned around, and I looked at his dark pools of black, and he seemed to be looking back intensely.

"… I…"

"… I…" 

I cursed, _'It's just three words… Three words… And it's over…' _

"I love you too, Ryuuzaki!" I shouted, closing my eyes tightly, and he blinked. A smile played on his lips and he embraced me tightly, and I returned his embrace, as tears fell down my cheeks.

"D-Do you really have to go…?" I asked, leaning my forehead against his shoulder. Ryuuzaki nodded. "Kiriu… I have a case to work on," He said, stroking my back. I blinked and looked up at him.

"A… Case? A detective case? Aren't you in… High school?" I asked, blinking my tears away.

Ryuuzaki lowered his head so that his lips touched my ear.

"… I am L."

I bit my lower lip, looking at his face. It depicted that he was, indeed, serious. I looked to the side.

'_I'm in love with the greatest detective in the world…' _I thought, placing the tips of my fingers on my lips.

L looked at me, "It seems I have to go, Watari's calling."

He pointed at his pocket which was vibrating, indicating he was being called. How he knew Watari was calling him? No other person has L's phone number. And I mean NOONE.

I nodded, "I understand."

L placed a small box in my hand and curled it so that my fingers would enclose the package, and ran towards the gate.

He looked back at me and mouthed what seemed to either be 'take care' or 'underwear'.

Let's go with the first option.

I opened my palm and looked at the box, opening it.

In it I found a strawberry.

'_Love is like a strawberry. Life is like a cake. The strawberry is the best part of the cake, as love is the best part of life._

_Let's value our lives, together._

_L Lawliet'_

I smiled, "How corny. He must really be new to this."

I popped the strawberry in my mouth and made my way home, thinking, _'Let's value our lives… What does he mean…?'_

Too bad I didn't know that L was, truly, in life-threatening danger.

And that danger wouldn't come for a long time.

That danger…

Is Kira.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: … I dunno if I should make a sequel or not… ..'' I just had to get this off my chest.

L: …

Raito: Cough.

Me: Oh geez, leave me alone. ToT

L and Raito: Hug. 

Me: Hugs L back and kicks Raito away.

Anyway, please review, even if it really sucked.


	2. READ THIS IT IS IMPORTANT

-A Message from the Author-

Alrighty, so you see, this is basically just a note. First of all, I plan to make a sequel to this story, but "A Summer Getaway" will be placed on temporary hiatus, since I am running out of ideas faster than an ice cube melting on Venus. But, since some readers might not feel satisfied with this temporary hiatus, I hope to see you enter this contest.

-End Message.-

Me: Alright, here's the deal, I want YOU. Yes, you, sitting in your computer chair all comfy while I have to sit in the blazing hot sun in a park typing on a laptop.

L: That sounded wrong.

Me: Pfft. I haven't explained myself yet. Alright, so, I'm planning to insert THREE. Yes, THREE readers into the sequel of this story. Alright? Raito, although I really dislike him, will explain the rest while I go off to rape L or something.

L: Yay--- Wait, WHAT?!

Me: Oh shut up and obey me.

L: Fineee…

-I drag L away and Raito suddenly appears like some wizard dude.-

Raito: Mmkay, so, here're the rules:

NO RIPPING OFF OTHER PEOPLE'S CHARACTERS. They are not yours. You do not have the right to use them for your benefit, and neither does Reona.

-Moaning sounds come from a closet.-

Raito: …

NO USING CANON CHARACTERS FROM DEATH NOTE OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA/MOVIE/ETC. This is a form of plagiarizing, and is therefore, illegal.

THERE IS NO DUE DATE FOR THE ENTRIES. This is true. Reona will have to think about all the submissions, and will determine the best characters. Basically, first come, first serve.

YOU MAY REQUEST A PAIRING. Yes, this is possible. But, you cannot request L, since he is already taken for the plotline.

-More moans.-

Raito: You guys get it? Okay, so here's the character format:

Name:

Age:

Height:  
Weight:  
Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Kira or L?: (This is basically the side which you would like to choose. This speaks for itself.)

Pairing:(Optional.)

Status: (Social status. Pop stars, beggars, etc.)

Bio: (Doesn't have to be long. Just the basic things.)

Reason Why I Have to Pick You: (Explain why Reona has to add you in her story.)

Raito: Thank you and have a good day.

-L and I come out of the closet, sweaty and flushed.-

Raito: What did you DO?!

Me: I… Tied… L's… Shoes…

Raito: While moaning? 

L: I was moaning in pain. I hate tying my shoes. They make my feet hurt, since the tying of them makes my shoes tighter.

Raito: …

Me: -Wraps her arms around Raito and L's shoulders.- Good luck:3 –Waves.-

Raito and L: Bai-bee!! –Waves.- 


End file.
